Crossed Paths
by allyofDracoMalfoy
Summary: In this book you will witness the magical and deadly combination of Harry Potter characters and Cirque Du Freak characters, also with a touch of romance brewing, jealousy, everyone needs to watch their back cause something is happening that shouldn't. Read now and leave a review, please and thanks a gazillion. But the first few chapters are just Harry Potter, sorry
1. Hall of Pranks

It started a normal day for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All was quiet outdoors as animals nested in for winter. Students were taking appropriate courses for their career in the wizarding world. The Gryffindor trio (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley) were on their way to Potions Class. Taught by the (in Harry's mind) evil, dreaded, hateful and hated, Professor Snape. Meanwhile, they were dodging around a corridor full of Fred and George Weasley's pranks.

**HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW**

Fred and George Weasley can be very funny a lot of the time. But sometimes, like in this situation, they are very annoying. And have gone too far this time. I mean really, is it seriously completely necessary to full and entire corridor with annoying pranks just to tick off responsible kids trying to make their way to Potions Class.

**HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Merlin's beard! Why won't those inconsiderate idiots stop filling entire corridors with unnecessary and useless pranks. Fred and George Weasley are the most inconsiderate, irresponsible, unknowledgeable, non-liked, idiots I have ever had the misfortune to meet.

**RON'S POINT OF VIEW**

Wow. Hermione sure is mighty pretty when she is angry. The way her eyebrows scrunch together. And her hand fists up. While the other hand digs its nails into the binding of her knowledgeable books. Yes sir. That doll will be all mines one day, all for me, only me and no one else, no not Harry too.

**NORMAL VIEW**

Ron's face perked up bright and his ears turned bright red at this thought, so there he went, and skipped off to Potions, over the trip wires. Through the dung bombs and slim buckets.

"What is with Ron? He is never happy to be at Potions." Hermione asked dodging a firecracker.

"I don't know. But I sure am not happy about Potions today." Harry retorted then fell on a trip line.

Hermione giggled out an, "Why not?"

"Rumor is we have a surprise Exam today. And we are already late on top of that."

"Well, yes of course…depressing." Hermione suppressed a smile.

Harry knew she was and silently in his head, counted 1…2…3…And she was off, racing down the corridor, whooping, laughing, and smiling like mad women gone insane.

"Good Afternoon class… (Harry walks in)OH, looks like we have yet another latecomer. They just on coming in here don't them, Mr. Malfoy. But Mr. Famous here isn't as joyful as the other two." Harry thought Snape had just slapped him in the face.

"I am sorry Sir, the corridor has been…"

"Stop it now or detention for a week, Potter. No excuses in my classroom." Snape spat the words to him and held a hand to Harry's buts. "Take your seat Potter. Sorry of the interruption class. As I was saying, if you crush snake fangs and add the powder to your…" BOOOM

The door swung open like a bomb explosion, followed by the intrusion of Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall storming in. Who quickly understood the rudeness of their barging in by the look in Snape's scowling face.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, Professor, but the reasoning of my appearance is very very meaningful and important." Spoke Dumbledore.


	2. What is happening

"Well let's not wait for the grass to grow, what is it?" Retorted Snape

"Certainly, Snape. But my news and questions are not for the entire class. They are for Mr. Potter and his two closest friends." Responded Dumbledore

As Snape nearly shoved them out of his classroom, apparently glad to be rid of them for a day, the three were curious what "meaningful and important" business Dumbledore needed them for. He went down the corridor turned the corner and disappeared. McGonagall told them he had other business to attend before them. So the Gryffindor's followed their transfiguration teacher through the winding school to the Headmaster's office.

The four waited in his office for him nearly two hours. To pass the time they chatted, played wizard chess, and snacked on licorice snaps, and chocolate frogs. McGonagall and Hermione were engaged in a conversation about thestrals, when Dumbledore strolled in apologizing for his tardiness. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged nervous glance, what was going to happen to them that it took so long for him to prepare.

Dumbledore must have known they thought that, he broke the silence with a whisper as if not to be overheard, even though no one else was in or near his office.

"I wish for you three to accompany Professor McGonagall and myself on a quest."

"Professor, what kind of quest could three students possibly helps you with?" Ron asked

"Well, I cannot give you details and then let you deny, that could lead to chaos." Dumbledore explained, "I can say this though, we do not know exactly what the thing is so we will use little magic in order to be under cover as muggles. So do you want to miss some school for a, oh I don't know how dangerous quest? I choose you three because I may need help and the ministry will not help here. So I need the bravest, smartest, most daring, and have already faced far worst students I can get my hands on."

"What about homework?" Hermione asked worried, McGonagall said it would be dismissed.

"But you are Headmaster and Professor your Headmaster when he is gone, who will be Headmaster Substitute?" Harry asked

"Good question, and my good answer is Mr. Filch and Professor Snape will be in charge." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I am in!" Ron and Hermione almost yelled

"Yah, why not…" Harry shrugged even though he didn't know what his answer was.

"Great, then are you to explain now or later when we are gone?" McGonagall asked


End file.
